The Royal Gathering
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: Musical prequel to "Beyond The Horizon". This story explains how Prince Sonic and Princess Amy first met, and how they became engaged for the wedding. Sonic gets nervous to meet his potential future queen. What happens when he does meet her? Lyrics once again changed for copyright reasons, and rated T for some mild language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

One day in the land of Mobius, Sonic the Prince of Mobius, King Jules, and Queen Aleena arrived at their ship for a very special event that is happening. Today is the day that Sonic will be meeting his potential future queen. But all day, Sonic was feeling nervous, and also very worried.

All the maids and servants were decorating the ship, while also carrying stuff onto it. Sonic gulped nervously, because he had no idea what to expect when he meets the princess.

"Sonic, Sweetheart, what ever is the matter?" Aleena asked, worriedly.

"Something troubling you? Today should be an exciting day for you." Jules added.

"Yes, I am fine. I am excited, but there's still that worry inside me." Sonic replied.

"What are you worried about?" Jules asked.

"Well, I know it's a rule for a Prince to meet his Princess, and be mated with them, but there's that worry that she may not have the same feelings for me, or that I don't feel for her." Sonic explained.

"I understand, Sonic. I was the exact same when I was your age. I mean, being twenty is very young, but sooner the better." Jules responded.

"I'm sure you'll like her, Sonic. She's a very nice girl, from what I have heard." Aleena added.

"But I don't even know what she looks like." Sonic thought.

"I'm certain she'll look how you expect her to. I mean, she is the daughter of a friend of mine from Little Planet. The queen is a beautiful lady too." Jules explained.

"I met Alfred before, and Angelica, but how comes I have never once met their daughter?" Sonic curiously asked.

"Well, we just thought it'd be best that you meet when you're older. Sometimes Prince and Princess meet at a young age, and when they get older and forced to marry, they say it's weird, because they're friends, or they're like siblings. So we arranged it this way, to make things easier for you both." Aleena explained.

"That's fair, I suppose." Sonic sightly agreed.

"Anyway, do not worry so much about it. I'm sure you'll be fine. In the meantime, get yourself prepared to meet her soon. I'm sure Tails and Knuckles will keep you entertained until then." Aleena smiled. Sonic smiles back.

"Alright, Mother." Sonic responded. After that, Sonic made his way on board the ship, and made his way towards his quarters to get himself ready.

"Jules, do you think it's a good idea for Sonic to meet his potential mate this soon? I mean, he's still a young man, after all." Aleena asked.

"He's twenty years old, Aleena. It's a good enough age for him. Besides, the sooner he finds his mate, the higher his chances to becoming king." Jules explained.

"I suppose you're right." Aleena acknowledged.

"Besides, remember when we first met? Our first dance, or first kiss? And before that, we were both just as worried as Sonic was, because we never knew who we were meeting, or if we'd love each other." Jules smiles teasingly, as he wraps his arms around Aleens lovingly. Aleena giggles.

"A day I'll forever cherish. Remember the song we use to song to one another?" Aleena asked. Jules smiles at her.

"I remember like it were yesterday." Jules responded.

 ** _(Jules singing)_**

 _Well, we are here again_

 _I suppose it must be fate_

 _We tried it on our own_

 _But deep down we have known_

 _We'd be back to put things right_

 ** _(Aleena singing)_**

 _I still remember when_

 _Your kiss was all so new_

 _All the memories repeats_

 _Every step I make retreats_

 ** _(Jules and Aleena singing)_**

 _All the journeys always brings me back to you_

 _._

 _After all the stops and starts_

 _We kept coming back with these two hearts_

 _Two angels who have been rescued from the fall_

 _And after all we have been through_

 ** _(Aleena singing)_**

 _It all came down to me and you_

 ** _(Jules and Aleena singing)_**

 _I guess we're meant to be_

 ** _(Jules singing)_**

 _Forever you and me, after all_

 _._

 _ **(Aleena singing, Jules improvising)**_

 _When love is truly right, (This time, it's truly right)_

 _it lives for years and years_

 _ **(Jules and Aleena singing)**_

 _It'll change as it goes_

 _All along the way it grows_

 _But it'll never disappear_

 _._

 _After all the stops and starts_

 _We kept coming back with these two hearts_

 _Two angels who have been rescued from the fall_

 _And after all we have been through_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _It all came down to me and you_

 _ **(Jules and Aleena singing)**_

 _I guess we're meant to be_

 _ **(Jules singing)**_

 _Forever you and me_

 _ **(Jules and Aleena singing)**_

 _After all_

 _._

 _ **(Jules singing)**_

 _Always just within my touch_

 _You know I needed you so much_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _After all, what else will we live for?_

 _._

 ** _(Jules and Aleena)_**

 _Oh_

 _After all the stops and starts_

 _We kept coming back with these two hearts_

 _Two angels who have been rescued from the fall_

 _And after all we have been through_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _It all came down to me and you_

 _ **(Jules and Aleena singing)**_

 _I guess we're meant to be_

 _ **(Jules singing)**_

 _Forever you and me_

 _._

 _ **(Jules and Aleena singing)**_

 _After all the stops and starts_

 _We kept coming back with these two hearts_

 _Two angels who have been rescued from the fall_

 _And after all we have been through_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _It all came down to me and you_

 _ **(Jules and Aleena singing)**_

 _I guess we're meant to be_

 _Forever you and me_

 _After all_

 _._

After that, Jules and Aleena share a loving kiss. They break the kiss, and they continue with their plans for the very special even taking place today.

"Well, glad to know we still love one another, after all these years. But right now, let's go get ready for later, Honey." Aleena teased. Jules chuckles.

"As you wish, my dear." Jules responded.


	2. Wondering What She's Like

**Chapter One: Wondering What She's Like**

Sonic was with his best friends, Tails and Knuckles. Tails is a Blacksmith, and Knuckles is the Captain of the Guards. They were having a friendly conversation about life, and what's happening today.

"So Sonic, looking forward to today?" Tails asked.

"I'm not really sure, Tails." Sonic thought.

"Why not, Sonic? Today is a happy day. Meeting a potential mate, to be your Princess, and potential Queen." Knuckles explained.

"I know, Knuckles. But it's just that worry, you know? I mean, what if I don't love her, or if she doesn't love me?" Sonic thought.

"I get you. I mean, I was the same when I first met Tikal. Would she love me back, the way I loved her? It's hard to tell. But once I confessed, it was all good. We got along great, and we were married a year later." Knuckles explained.

"I suppose you're right. All I can do now is hope and pray it goes well. She's apparently Alfred's daughter, who I have never met." Sonic mentioned.

"Alfred? You mean the King of Little Planet?" Tails asked with curiosity.

"Exactly." Sonic responded.

"I never even knew he had a daughter." Knuckles thought.

"Neither did I. It's like they kept this secret from me, or something." Sonic guessed.

"Well, it can't be that bad, surely. I mean, it's not like she's related to someone you don't know." Tails mentioned.

"That's true. It'll make it somewhat easier, but weird at the same time." Sonic thought.

"Well, I know you mentioned about meeting someone you may not love, or who loves you back. So please tell us, Sonic. What exactly is it you want from them?" Knuckles asked.

"Just like any other, really. Just someone who's loyal, willing to go through with our future, and can accept me for who I am, and not just what I am. A Prince." Sonic explained.

"That's fair enough. I', sure your princess will want the same thing. You just have to explain this to her, I'm sure she'll understand." Tails stated.

"Yeah, I mean you only live once." Knuckles added.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right there. I just have to be honest to her. No matter what she looks like, or who she is." Sonic stated.

"So tell us more, Sonic. What's on your mind?" Tails asked.

"Anything at all?" Knuckles also asked.

"Well, it's just what I hope she'll say. I hope she'll stay, and never be apart from me. It makes me wonder what tomorrow will bring me. Will I be with a Princess finally, or will I have to forever search for her?" Sonic thought.

"You will find her, Sonic. I can bet all the money in the world that she'll enter your life sooner or later." Knuckles stated, with a smile on his face, as he placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"That's right, Sonic. I mean, you are a Prince after all. Young, handsome, I'm sure any Princess would want you. And for your personality as well." Tails also mentioned, as he smiles. Sonic smiles back.

"Thanks, men. What would I do without you?" Sonic thanked.

 ** _(Tails singing)_**

 _Morning's came slow today_

 _Memories have pushed through from yesterday_

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _Where will I be tomorrow?_

 _What will I have to show from my life?_

 _Oh, oh_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing)_**

 _Stay_

 _I'll need you here, for a new day to break_

 _Stay_

 _I want you near, like the shadows in my wake_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _Flowing life within the rain_

 _Memories and force will now sustain_

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _Where will I be tomorrow?_

 _What is there left to show from my life?_

 _Oh, oh_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing)_**

 _Stay_

 _I'll need you here, for a new day to break_

 _Stay_

 _I want you near, like the shadows in my wake_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic falsetto)_**

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _It's those little things_

 _Little things_

 _Little thing that make the world_

 _._

 ** _(Tails singing)_**

 _Those little things_

 _Little things_

 _Little things that make the world_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _It's those little things_

 _Little things_

 _Little things that make the world_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing)_**

 _It's those little things_

 _Little things_

 _Little things_

 _._

 _Stay_

 _I'll need you here, for a new day to break_

 _Stay_

 _I want you near, like the shadows in my wake_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing, Tails and Knuckles vocalizing)_**

 _Stay, oh_

 _Here with me, do not leave_

 _Stay_

 _Stay with me, until our lives are over_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _So do not ever leave_

 _._

After a while, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles heard trumpets making a sound. Sonic noticed the sound.

"We have visitors coming, from another royal family!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you think it could be the Princess?" Knuckles asked.

"I believe so, Knuckles. We aren't expecting any other royal guests, besides them." Tails explained.

"Well, all I can do and hope for is a miracle. Either this is the beginning, or the end." Sonic thought.

The carriage arrived in front of the ship. It was a white carriage, pulled by two stunning white horses. The driver got off the coach, and made his way towards the doors. He then opened the carriage door. Sonic looked on, to see if he can see the princess.

The first person who came out of the carriage was a red hedgehog. This was King Alfred of Little Planet. Next out of the carriage was a violet hedgehog. This was Queen Angelica of Little Planet.

"So there's Alfred, and there's Angelica, where is the Princess?" Knuckles thought.

"Next one out, maybe?" Tails thought.

Sonic just looked on, anxiously. The next person who stepped out of the carriage was a beautiful pink hedgehog, with jade green eyes. She was wearing a sky blue dress, long white gloves, and blue sandals. Sonic's eyes shot open when he saw her.

"Wow! She's beautiful!" Sonic exclaimed.


	3. First Impressions

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

The Princess emerged from her carriage, and Sonic stood there in surprise. He admitted that she looked very beautiful, but he soon shook off, and snapped back into reality.

"Don't get your holds up, Sonic! Just because she looks beautiful, doesn't mean her personality is." Sonic thought.

"Angelica! It's so wonderful to see you again!" Aleena exclaimed excitedly.

"Aleena! Wonderful to see you!" Angelica responded, as she friendly embraces Aleena.

"Alfred! My good old friend!" Jules greeted.

"Jules! It's been a long time!" Alfred responded, as he shook Jules' hand, and friendly embraces him.

"Nice meeting you again, Princess Amelia." Jules greeted.

"Greetings, King Jules." Amy introduces, as she curtsies.

"Speaking of which, Sonic! Where are you, dear boy?" Jules called out.

Sonic gulped in surprise when he heard his name being mentioned.

"Uh, yes Father? I'm here!" Sonic replied.

"Time to meet the Princess." Jules explained. Sonic gulped nervously.

"Uh, on my way, Father." Sonic called.

Amy looked up towards the ship, to take a look at the Prince she is meeting. She saw that he gulped nervously, but he slowly but surely made his way towards Amy. Amy gasped is shock.

"Wow! He's actually quite handsome. But let's hope his personality is as nice as his looks." Amy hoped.

Sonic finally made it towards Amy, gulps nervously, but shakes it off. He then bows.

"Bonjour, Princess Amelia. I am Prince Sonic of Mobius. It is an honor to finally meet you on this glorious day." Sonic introduced. Amy curtsies.

"Bonjour, Prince Sonic. I am Princess Amelia of Little Planet. But feel free to call me Amy, for short." Amy smiles.

"Amy, right, that's good for me." Sonic responded.

"Right, shall we get going aboard the ship then?" Alfred asked.

"Indeed, good sir." Jules stated.

"Oh, Father! Let me go fetch Tails first. He went back to the castle for his hat." Sonic explained.

"Alright. But make sure you get back soon. We'll be leaving in five minutes." Jules warned.

"Will do. And I'll see you later as well, Amy." Sonic smiles.

"Likewise." Amy smiles back. After that, Amy made her way aboard the ship, and Sonic went back to get Tails.

"So, how did you think of Sonic, dear?" Angelica asked.

"He seems really nice, from what I see of him so far. He's different from all the Prince's that I've met. Usually they're very sly with me, but he seems different. He's more shy." Amy explained. Angelica giggles.

"Well, this is his first time ever meeting a Princess. It's perfectly natural for him. I'm sure he'll come round from his shyness soon." Angelica stated, as she walked on the ship. Amy just smiles.

"I sure hope so too. My life has been like a huge stage play. Growing up to hopefully meet the Prince of my dreams. Every Princess' dream. And after all these years, he could be the one. He's different than all the ones I've met before. I just hope he accepts me for who I am, and not for what I look like, or what I am." Amy hoped.

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _You may believe I'm just just fine_

 _How can anything ever be out of line?_

 _I'll take my time to set the stage_

 _Make sure everything is in its place_

 _._

 _Even though I have the lines rehearsed_

 _But a picture only paints a thousand words_

 _._

 _Things aren't always how they seem_

 _You're only seeing parts of me_

 _There's more then you will ever know_

 _behind the scenes_

 _I'm not complete, and I'm not done_

 _But I guess just like everyone_

 _There's so much more that is going on_

 _Behind the scenes_

 _._

 _Sometimes I can not see anything_

 _Within the dark that surrounds me_

 _And at times I'm not sure about the ground_

 _Beneath my feet, if it's safe and sound_

 _._

 _It's so hard to find hop in the unseen_

 _I have peace of knowing it will find me_

 _Yeah_

 _._

 _Things aren't always how they seem_

 _You're only seeing parts of me_

 _There's more then you will ever know_

 _Behind the scenes_

 _I'm not complete, and I'm not done_

 _But I guess just like everyone_

 _There's so much more that is going on_

 _Behind the scenes_

 _._

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh_

 _._

 _Things aren't always how they seem_

 _You're only seeing parts of me_

 _There's more then you will ever know_

 _Behind the scenes_

 _I'm not complete, and I'm not done_

 _But I guess just like everyone_

 _There's so much more that is going on_

 _Behind the scenes_

 _._

 _You may believe I'm just just fine_

 _How can anything ever be out of line?_

 _._

After that, Amy saw Sonic making his way back on board the ship.

"Oh, here he comes!" Amy exclaimed nervously.

"... she's like so beautiful, Tails. She's nothing like I have ever seen before. I have seen beautiful women before, but she's something else. I'm just hoping her personality is as beautiful as her looks." Sonic thought.

"I'll bet. She is a Princess after all, I'm sure she'll be a nice lady." Tails stated.

"Yeah, I mean, looks are great and all. But looks can be deceiving. You never know what hides behind their true personality. I just hope she's nice, and accepts me for who I am, not for what I am." Sonic hoped.

Amy overheard the conversation. She was shocked by what she heard.

"So he's not just after me for my looks after all. He wants me for who I am. All the other Prince's I have met only want me for my looks. But him, he's wonderful." Amy stated.

So what will happen next for these two? Will Sonic and Amy finally confess, or will this turn out to be a disaster?


	4. Remember How We Met?

**Chapter Three: Remember How We Met?**

It has been twenty minutes since Sonic and Amy have first met one another. So far, they made a very good impression towards each other. Sonic didn't turn out to be what Amy expected, and Sonic by far is taken by her looks, but still needs to figure out what she's like personality wise.

Since it has been twenty minutes, Sonic's family and friends, along with Amy's family and friends were on board the ship, and set sail. They weren't going anywhere in particular, it was a matter of a friendly cruise, and a better atmosphere for Sonic and Amy, if it does happen for them.

Knuckles and Tikal were sitting near the edge of the ship, having a conversation about the well being of the potential relationship between Sonic and Amy. They were both hoping that it will definitely happen.

"It's really nice that they finally met, Knuckles. But do you think they'll actually fall in love?" Tikal asked.

"I hope so. Sonic's been scared for a long time to meet a Princess, because he never knows what they'll be like." Knuckles explained.

"What, he wants her to accept him for who he is, and not just what he is?" Tikal asked again.

"Yes, and Amy wishes for the same thing. Although from Sonic's reaction, he seems very nervous about it." Knuckles complimented.

"Well, doesn't that remind me of someone?" Tikal teased, with a smile. Knuckles glared at her in confusion.

"Who, me?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. Don't you remember? We first met, and you were nervous too." Tikal explained.

"Huge difference, Tikal! I am not a Prince, it's natural for me." Knuckles chuckles.

"No, it's all the same. Prince or not." Tikal giggles. Knuckles pouts, and admitted defeat.

"Fine." Knuckles playfully complained.

"But yes. You were just practising your sword fighting, I was just a regular village woman. I randomly crossed your path one day, and you literally were star struct." Tikal teased.

"Well, I guess I never really had a crush before, so that I believe that's what it was." Knuckles smiles.

"Indeed it was." Tikal responded.

"But I guess I was just shy to really confess. But when I eventually did, it turned me into being a lot stronger than how I was before. You helped me become strong, Tikal." Knuckles explained. Tikal smiles warmly.

"I'm glad that I did, because You acted a lot more grumpy, before we were together, from what you told me. And you still are a grumpy old goat! But you're my grumpy old goat." Tikal teased, as she kissed Knuckles' cheek.

"Very funny." Knuckles chuckles.

"But no matter what, nothing will ever change between us. Not now, not ever." Tikal said. Knuckles smiles.

"I love you, Tikal." Knuckles stated.

"I love you too, Knuckles." Tikal replied.

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _So many years have gone, and still I remember_

 _How have I ever let my heart believe?_

 _To the one who never had enough for me_

 _In one who never gave enough to me_

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _And many years have gone, a love that was once wrong_

 ** _(Knuckles and Tikal singing)_**

 _And I'll never forget the way it used to be_

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _And how you've changed the touch of love for me_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles and Tikal singing)_**

 _You were my one last chance I never thought I'll find_

 _You were my first romance_

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _I've always known within my mind_

 _No one has ever touched me more_

 ** _(Knuckles and Tikal singing)_**

 _I only hoped than in return_

 _I may have saved the best of me for you_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles singing, Tikal improvising)_**

 _There will be no endings (No no)_

 ** _(Knuckles and Tikal singing)_**

 _If we could hold on_

 _And I believe I came this far because of you_

 _Could be some other love, but ours will do_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles and Tikal singing)_**

 _You were my one last chance I never thought I'll find_

 _You were my first romance I've always known within my mind_

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _No one has ever touched me more_

 ** _(Knuckles and Tikal singing)_**

 _I only hoped than in return_

 _I may have saved the best of me for you_

 _._

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _._

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _No one has ever touched me more_

 ** _(Knuckles)_**

 _I only hoped than in return_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles and Tikal singing)_**

 _Don't matter how much we had to learn_

 _I've saved the best of me for you_

 _._

 ** _(Tikal falsetto, Knuckles vocalizing)_**

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ah, ah, ah_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _._

After that, Knuckles and Tikal shared a loving passionate kiss. So Knuckles and Tikal still love one another after all these years, but will this result turn out the same when it comes to Sonic and Amy?


	5. It's Now Or Never

**Chapter Four: It's Now Or Never**

Sonic and Tails were talking to one another for quite some has been half an hour since Sonic met Princess Amy, and everyone is on the ship, and set sail. Sonic was talking to Tails about Amy.

"So Sonic, now that you have met her, what do you think your chances with her is?" Tails asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I hopefully great, because I made a good impression when I met her, so hopefully. But still, her personality is what I'm aiming for. If she's the same way as what I'm after, then hopefully." Sonic explained.

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Tails asked.

"Like I said, I have no idea. She's beautiful, but looks can be deceiving, so they could be anything." Sonic explained again.

"Oh, yes. I see what you mean. You don't know how you feel about her yet, because you don't know what's she's really like as a person?" Tails thought.

"Pretty much that, yes. Sometimes you cannot judge the book by it's cover, as looks can be very deceiving." Sonic stated.

"Yes, I understand what you mean. Yes, you need to be careful with that. But at the same time, you need to also get out your comfort zone, and talk to her more. Because since your first meeting with her, and since the ship left, you haven't really been near since. So, that may give a bad impression on her." Tails explained. Sonic glares at Tails in confusion.

"What do you mean by that, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I do think you need to speak to her more. Because coming all this way for a Royal Gathering, just for you and her not to speak just seems like this arrangement was all for nothing." Tails told him.

"I suppose you're right, Tails. I mean, you only live once." Sonic agreed.

"Exactly! So go get your Princess, Sonic." Tails smiles. Sonic smiles back.

Thank you, Tails." Sonic thanked.

After that, Sonic then stood up, and made his way towards Amy. But even though he was on his way to see Amy, he was still having thoughts in his mind. He was worried in case things don't turn out the way it should.

"Well, at least I am finally building the confidence to talk to Amy. But even if we do start talking, will the feelings be mutual? If they were, will it even be enough for us to work? I really hope so. I've been searching for the one my whole life. My Princess. How will this turn out? Between us, what about us? What about love? I sure hope there is something there." Sonic thought.

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _I guess we've been talking too long_

 _We know what we'll need_

 _Separately_

 _You say the dreams are now over_

 _I will never push_

 _But what about us?_

 _._

 _It rings inside my head_

 _It's not what you say_

 _It's what you have said_

 _._

 _So what about us? What about love?_

 _What about saying that we won't give up?_

 _I don't want to blame you, we are in danger_

 _So what about us?_

 _._

 _I guess we were trying too hard_

 _We misunderstood, what's good within us_

 _I'm tired emotionally inside_

 _Night after night, we fight till we cry_

 _._

 _I'm confused with what's wrong or right_

 _Is everything you'll say_

 _The same that's in my mind?_

 _._

 _So what about us? What about love?_

 _What about saying that we won't give up?_

 _I don't want to blame you, we are in danger_

 _So what about us?_

 _._

 _If we love, is it a lie?_

 _Do we talk, or hide?_

 _Maybe I'm looking for the light_

 _._

 _I'm tired, and confused_

 _What am I to you?_

 _What do we do when?_

 _._

 _What do we do when?_

 _._

 _So what about us? What about love?_

 _What about saying that we won't give up?_

 _I don't want to blame you, we are in danger_

 _._

 _So what about us? What about love?_

 _That's the only thing that we never discussed_

 _I don't want to blame you, we are in danger_

 _So what about us?_

 _._

 _Hmmm_

 _Let's talk about us_

 _._

After that, Sonic then made his way towards Amy. But when he does make it towards Amy, what will become of those two? Will they finally be one, or will this royal gathering be a complete waste of everyone's time, and ends in a disaster?


	6. Prince Charming Is Near?

**Chapter Five: Prince Charming Is Near?**

Amy was sitting on her own, not knowing what to do. Although to her surprise, she actually saw Sonic making his way towards her. Sonic was actually making hos way towards Amy, but Amy really has no idea why.

"Sonic is on his way to see me? This is so sudden. But the question is, why is he on his way to see me? Does he just want to talk to me, or does he feel how I think he does?" Amy thought, as she glared at Sonic.

"All my life, I have dreamed for meeting my Prince. Is he the one for me? I know how I feel for him, but will he feel the same way towards me?" Amy thought. Then Amy gasped.

"My God! Those eyes, and his fur colour! He does look really familiar. He looks like someone I knew as a child. Because I remember meeting a little boy with blue fur and green eyes. Was he always in my life? Is this the same little boy? If so, I never even knew he was a Prince." Amy stated.

"Then again, any hedgehog could be blue and have green eyes, but I am almost certain that it was him. No matter, I just hope he loves me back. All the Prince's I met before in the past turned out to be horrible men, who was only after me for my looks and body, Sonic however is different. He's after not just my looks, but my heart, mind, and soul, and for who I am. And that is what I need within a Prince." Amy smiles with hop.

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _Every day I live_

 _I want to be_

 _The best within me_

 _I'm the only one_

 _But never alone_

 _My greatest day_

 _Is still unknown_

 _._

 _I've broken my heart_

 _I fight to gain_

 _To taste the sweet_

 _Then face the pain_

 _I'll rise and fall_

 _And yet though it all_

 _This much still remains_

 _._

 _I need a moment in time_

 _Where I am more then I thought I could be_

 _Where all of my dreams were a heartbeat away_

 _And the answer is now up to me_

 _Give me one moment in time_

 _While I am racing my destiny_

 _While in that moment of time_

 _I will feel_

 _I will feel eternity_

 _._

 _I have lived to be_

 _The very best_

 _I've wanted it all_

 _No time for less_

 _I'll lay the plans_

 _Now I'll lay the chance_

 _Here within my hands_

 _._

 _I need a moment in time_

 _Where I am more then I thought I could be_

 _Where all of my dreams were a heartbeat away_

 _And the answer is now up to me_

 _Give me one moment in time_

 _While I am racing my destiny_

 _While in that moment of time_

 _I will feel_

 _I will feel eternity_

 _._

 _You are a winner for a lifeline_

 _For if you seize the one moment in time_

 _Make it shine_

 _._

 _I need a moment in time_

 _Where I am more then I thought I could be_

 _Where all of my dreams were a heartbeat away_

 _And the answer is now up to me_

 _Give me one moment in time_

 _While I am racing my destiny_

 _While in that moment of time_

 _I will feel_

 _I will feel eternity_

 _._

 _I will be_

 _I will be_

 _I will be free_

 _I will be_

 _I will be free_

 _._

After that, Sonic finally made it towards Amy. Sonic was gulping nervously, and so was Amy. But they both shook it off, and then built some confidence.

"Hello..." they both said in unison.

"I'm sorry, I..." they said in unison again.

"You..." they again said in unison. After that, they both laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry about that." Sonic chuckles.

"No, I'm sorry." Amy giggles.

"Nonsense, you're a Princess. You got nothing to be sorry for. I'm just being a gentleman, and being nice to the lady." Sonic mentioned.

"But I am also being a lady towards a gentleman." Amy stated teasingly. Sonic chuckles again.

"Fair point, and well made." Sonic stated.

"Anyway, what brings you here, Sonic? I mean, I know it's a tradition for a Prince and a Princess to meet up, but you have avoided me for a while. Why now?" Amy asked. Sonic gulps.

"Well, it's not really fair on us, and it'd be a total waste of a meeting. So I had to approach you sooner or later. And also, I am very nervous, as I never did these kind of meetings before." Sonic explained. Amy smiles.

"Well, you don't need to be shy around me. So far, you've actually acted a lot more normal than all the Princes I have met. Because they ask way to many questions, and all the kept telling me was how beautiful I looked. As great as being told I'm beautiful is, I need more than that. I want someone who can accept me for who I am, not just for my looks." Amy explained.

Sonic gasped in shock. He was surprised at what Amy had just told him, because this was the exact same reasons that Sonic said he wanted in a Princess. Sonic sighed nervously.

"Really? That's what you want in a Prince?" Sonic asked.

"Of course. And why is that a shock to you?" Amy asked.

"Well because Amy, that's exactly what I'm looking for in a Princess as well." Sonic replied. Amy gasped in surprise.


	7. The Confessions: Epilogue

**Chapter Five: The Confessions: Epilogue**

Amy was very surprised hearing this from Sonic. And Sonic was also surprised at what Amy had said. They both admitted to one another that they were looking into personality, and not the looks, and what they are.

"Really?" Amy asked, but she wasn't surprised by that.

"Yes. Why does that not shock you?" Sonic asked.

"Well, to be honest with you Sonic, I kind of already knew that." Amy stated.

"How?" Sonic shockingly asked.

"Well, I overheard your conversation with your friend earlier, Tails I think he was?" Amy thought.

"Huh?! Oh, yes, that was me, Princess." Tails replied, overhearing the conversation.

As soon as Tails said that, everyone else looked on towards Sonic and Amy. They were all surprised that they were talking to one another, and hoped that something would happen.

"Oh great! They're all watching!" Sonic thought.

"Do you think it'll happen, Knuckles?" Tikal asked.

"I sure hope so." Knuckles replied.

Even both kinds and queens from both side of the family looked on at the scenery. They hoped that something will happen, for the sake of their family legacy.

"I can't stop now. I have to do this!" Sonic thought.

"So, was it true, Sonic? Did you really want a Princess for her personality, and not just her looks?" Amy asked. Sonic gulped nervously.

"Yes, it is true. I did say that to Tails. Because I told him as well that beautiful is great and all, but sometimes looks can be deceiving. And I was kind of hoping that's what I find today. I will admit, you're beautiful, but by what I know of you, you're very kind, patient, and you're very honest. That already wins you my heart..." Sonic cuts himself off at that last line, and covers his mouth with his hands.

"What was that, Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic uncovers his mouth, and breathes slowly.

"OK, I'll be honest. You're the first Princess I have ever met for this kind of meeting, and when I laid eyes on you, you were beautiful, don't get me wrong. But when I saw how you were, and especially now, it's made me feel so much different about you. Not sure what it is though, because I never felt anything like this." Sonic thought.

"Well, I believe I know what it is, Sonic." Amy smiles.

"Really, what is it?" Sonic asked. Amy slowly places her mouth towards Sonic, and whispers in his ear.

"You're in love with me." Amy replied. Sonic gasped in shock.

"Really?!" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Yes, and you want to know something else? As a child, did you ever meet a pink hedgehog, with these coloured eyes by any chance?" Amy asked, and she pointed to her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I do remember meeting someone that looked like you!" Sonic replied.

"I knew it! I knew that hedgehog was you! That little girl with jade eyes and pink fur, that was me! And I can't think of any other hedgehog who has cobalt blue fur, and emerald eyes." Amy exclaimed happily.

"Well, what a coincidence!" Sonic stated happily.

"The one thing I remembered was you were shy, and some green hedgehog tried to force me to be his girlfriend." Amy stated.

"Oh, the green hedgehog? Oh, that was Scourge. No need to worry about him, he lives in a faraway castle now in Antitropolis. Haven't seen him since I was 16." Sonic explained.

"Well, that makes it easier. You say you have strong feeling for me now?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Sonic replied. Everyone gasped in joy. Because this was a very good start for these two.

"Oh, it's happening!" Tikal stated.

"Yep, no doubt about it." Knuckles added.

"Come on, Sonic. Don't mess this up now." Tails hoped.

"Well Sonic, if you dance with me, I'll explain everything." Amy smiled.

"That can be arranged. Music please, men?" Sonic called.

After that, the musicians played their instruments, and Sonic and Amy stood in the center of the ship, took hold of one another, and slow danced around the ship.

.

 ** _(Amy Singing)_**

 _Ooh ooh ooh ohh, hmmm hmmm_

 _._

 _Winter snow now falling down_

 _Children laughing all around_

 _The lights are turning on_

 _Like if a fairy tale came true_

 _._

 _Sitting near the fire we've made_

 _You're the answer when I have prayed_

 _I would find the right one_

 _And I have found you_

 _._

 _All I want is to embrace you forever_

 _All I need is you more every day_

 _You have saved my heart from being broken apart_

 _You gave your love away,_

 _And I'm thankful everyday_

 _For the gift_

 _._

 _Oh, oh oh_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _Watching when you softly sleep_

 _What I would give if I could keep_

 _In just a moment_

 _If only time stands still_

 _._

 _But the colours have faded away_

 _And the years will turn us grey_

 _But Princess, in my eyes_

 _You'll always be beautiful_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic and Amy singing)_**

 _All I want is to embrace you forever_

 _All I need is you more every day_

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _You have saved my heart from being broken apart_

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _You gave your love away,_

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _And I'm thankful everyday_

 ** _(Sonic and Amy singing)_**

 _For the gift_

 _._

 _Na na na na na, na na_

 _._

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _Ooh, ooh ah ah, ah ah_

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic and Amy singing)_**

 _All I want is to embrace you forever_

 _All I need is you more every day_

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _You have saved my heart from being broken apart_

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _You gave your love away,_

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _I cannot find the words to say_

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _And I'm thankful everyday_

 ** _(Sonic and Amy singing)_**

 _For the gift_

 _._

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _Ooh, ooh, ah, ah_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

.

After that, Sonic and Amy stopped dancing, and stared into one another's eyes. Sonic placed his left hand on Amy's cheek, and slowly placed his head forward towards Amy. As his face got closer to Amy's, his lips drew closer to Amy's, and slowly but surely, their lips finally made contact.

The audience watching gasped in surprise, but happy at the same time. This was both Sonic and Amy's first kiss, and to them it felt magical. Nothing they have ever felt before, but felt so wonderful. After that, they break the kiss, and shared a loving embrace.

"I love you Prince Sonic." Amy told him. Sonic was shocked from hearing that, but he was happy at the same time, his heart warmed up.

"I love you too, Princess Amelia." Sonic responded.

After that, Sonic took out a ring from his pocket, and goes to one knee. Amy now has happy tears flowing from her eyes.

"Princess Amelia Rose, will you do me the honor of becoming my future Queen of Mobius?" Sonic asked. Amy without hesitation kissed Sonic lovingly on the lips again.

"Yes Sonic! I will!" Amy replied with happiness.

After that, Sonic places the ring on Amy's left hand ring finger.

"Arrange the marriage!" Both King Jules, and King Alfred yelled, happily.

Everyone cheered loudly, because this was a very happy thing that had just transpired here. Sonic and Amy are now engaged, and soon to be future King and Queen of Mobius.

"YES, SONIC!" Tails exclaimed.

"I knew he could do it!" Knuckles added.

"I'm so happy for them!" Tikal finished.

Again, Sonic and Amy share another loving passionate kiss. And with that, they lived happily ever after.

 **The End**


End file.
